sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Tori Gavlik
]] Name: Victoria Faith Gavlik Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11th (Junior) School: Patriot High School Hobbies and Interests: Urban Exploration, Cooking, Horror movies, Roleplay, Wandering Appearance: At 5’3” and 130 lbs, Tori is shorter than average, but near the ideal weight for somebody her age and height. Her thick, straight black hair is cut into a chin-length bobcut and is usually tinted red from numerous outdoor activities. Her almond-shaped pale green eyes flank a small button nose, which sit above thin but protruding lips, which is a result of an untreated overbite from her childhood. Tori is tanned, and dons a moderately sized bust, though she lacks curves elsewhere. The only affects of acne on Tori is around her nose and on the upper arm, although the latter is hidden easily. Speaking of which, Tori’s fashion sense isn’t really different from the average teen, albeit slightly informal. She usually wears her favorite Sayrevolution hoodie over any cool-colored shirt, paired with sweatpants and a pair of sneakers. On Announcement Day, she donned the hoodie over a lime green shirt, gray sweatpants and hot pink flip flops. Biography: On October 16, 1994, two young adults met in a bar in Milwaukee. They fell in love, and got married. Exactly 14 years later, artist Renee Ylagan and writer Patrick Gavlik had their final child: Victoria Faith Gavlik. Victoria, called Tori by mostly everyone, was always doted on, along with her sisters Carly (9 years senior) and Dakota (7 years senior). Her parents worked from home, and could easily take care of their children's needs. Of course, an artist and a writer make the family have a lower income than most families in Milwaukee, but they manage to get by. Of course, the low income causes the Gavlik children to actually think about what they'll spend it on, and they usually saved it for later. Being alone in the house with each other, the siblings played together and eventually learned not to hurt each other. Since the family was always together, the Gavlik family was tight-knit, and they do nearly everything together, making a simple errand (such as grocery shopping) a whole family affair. This relationship was also applied to Tori’s extended family. Her mother’s side of the family are close-knit, and also nearby. Half of Tori’s aunts and uncles are scattered around Wisconsin, and a lot of family gatherings spawn whenever an important milestone happens in a person’s life. As such, Tori is familiar and close with many of her cousins. When they were children, she and her cousins were off playing pretend, using their imaginations to create scenarios to act out. Nowadays, they mostly talk and play video games. From a very young age, Tori was an imaginative child and an introvert. She preferred to be alone, and most of her childhood was spent in private. In fact, most of her friends from early childhood were imaginary, the most prominent being a hippo named ‘Strudel’. Tori loved to think up stories for Strudel, and often paced around to help her think. The pacing has become a bad habit of wandering around, which had gotten her bullied at school because it's perceived at strange. Entering Kindergarten, Tori wasn’t all that popular. She was rather laid-back and aloof around strangers, but Tori didn’t really care about making friends. The girl preferred to wander the playground at recess instead of playing, using her imagination to think up of more of Strudel’s adventures. This, combined with her ethnicity (Russian-Filipino) and family's low income made her extremely unpopular, and her only friends are minorities and those willing to make friends with one. She does recognize that friendship is important, and maintains a small group of friends. In high school, they seem to be fine with her laid-back and quiet attitude, but some who know her from Kindergarten are surprised by her thrill seeking tendencies. Middle school rolled around, and Tori took the electives. The electives were among Tori’s favorites, especially FACs. Tori found herself rather skilled at cooking, and the teacher, encouraged her to continue work in the field. Tori’s parents were happy to help out with her newfound hobby, and Tori gladly signed up for FACs as her elective. Tori likes to cook for her family, and likes to experiment with her recipes, although the experiments are rather bitter. This has also affected her TV sense, as she finds herself tuning into the Cooking Channel. One night when she was 12, she turned to the Horror channel when nothing else was on. The movie on was rather gory and violent, and it would scare a girl her age. But, Tori was unfazed by the gore, and she was rather interested in the movies. Eventually, this turned into a fascination in Horror movies, and the entire genre. Despite liking the entire horror genre, Tori prefers the movies over most others. Tori generally likes the creepy silence in Japanese horror movies, and American horror movies have thrilling jump scares. The interest eventually led her to suspense movies, and then to mystery and true crime. She became rather fond of these stories, and often turned to Investigation Discovery and read Sherlock Holmes as a result. The horror stories became less scarier, and she began to appreciate the scary nature of the stories. She became a thrill seeker after she realized that she was smart enough to avoid those character's mistakes. Her parents are rather startled by their daughter's interest in these stories, but they let her be, as she is still 'innocent'. In 6th grade, Tori took French class on a whim. She initially didn’t care about the subject, but the rather energetic and humoristic French teacher inspired Tori to try and become a linguist. She loved the parallels between English and French and the way the teacher described them. Tori ended up learning a lot from the class and has developed a knack for comparative linguistics. Once she was 13, she wandered onto a roleplaying site. She liked the premise and wanted to vent out some of her imagination, so she joined under the name Strudel’Discord, and had a lot of fun with it. By her freshman year, she had joined 3 roleplaying sites, and her writing had improved greatly. She tends to pull out a character named Stephanie Becker, which is basically a personification of Strudel (She uses Strudel as a writing tool nowadays) and some self-insert traits. Tori doesn’t really take roleplaying seriously, and just does it for the fun. By the time she was eligible to get a driver’s license, Tori was a thrill seeker who wanted to visit the places she’d read about, mainly haunted or abandoned buildings. Once she got a driver’s license, she hopped into the family’s Honda Odyssey and drove to an abandoned area for a weekend trip, not thinking about the consequences. After a thrilling experience and almost breaking her leg in a fall, Tori went to some websites in order to find some safety tips. Tori embraced the urban exploration hobby, and it’s a popular thing for her to do on weekends. Tori knows fully well the hazards of this, and tries her best to avoid any injury. Of course, she’s gotten tangled up with the police twice, but got off both times with a warning. Her parents were very disappointed and rather terrified that their daughter was doing these things. They have put restrictions on her, although Tori is allowed to go if an older sibling or trusted friend comes along. At the beginning of her junior year, Tori learned that they were moving to Green Bay, in order to be closer to her siblings. They were originally going to move straight away after Christmas Break, but Tori convinced her parents to stay for a little while, so she was able to stay. Tori was rather fond of Milwaukee, and is looking for colleges in the area, notably Marquette University and University of Wisconsin. They’ve already packed up, and are moving the day school ends. Tori’s parents push her to succeed in school, but Tori simply lacks the will to do well, as school bores her. She gets by in most of her classes, and getting a C+ or B- is average for her. Despite that, she’s passionate and determined in Creative Writing, Cooking and French, getting straight As in all of those classes. She aspires to be a French teacher, chef or writer, so she mainly focuses on those subjects. The inevitable military service terrifies Tori. The fact that you have to fight, and die, for America's own good doesn't run well with Tori. Tori's logic is that many people already want to serve in the military, and people don't need to be pulled in. She has a disdain for the military, and the government as well. These feelings have been built up after years of bullying and the influences of her friends. Advantages:'''Tori is athletic and can navigate empty buildings well. Her laid-back attitude might keep her sane on the island. '''Disadvantages: Being a loner, Tori might not be able to make alliances, and she might zone out at the worst times. Designated Number: Female Student #18 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Pilgrim Hat '''Conclusion: F18's chances were slender enough to begin with - a lone wolf attitude combined with little outstanding natural ability. Her draw will hence relegate her to a fairly easy out. The above biography is as written by leAloha . No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Remained in a danger zone Collected Weapons: Pilgrim Hat (assigned weapon), 2 Improvised Knives (from scissors, first aid kit), 1 Lighter (from first aid kit) Allies: 'Robin Pounds '''Enemies: 'Stephanie Moon ' '''Mid-game Evaluation:' Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Tori, alongside Maxim Senders and Louisa Bloom, formed the trio known as "The Lost Children". Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tori, in chronological order. Sandbox *Mother Bird Program V2 *100.2° *Inventory Check *Vagabond Code *Hush, Hush *To The Clouds Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tori Gavlik. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program